


If dogs wore pants, how would they wear them?

by jinx22



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hubert was made to eat pussy, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx22/pseuds/jinx22
Summary: Thank you diebreado for the beta'ing!!! <3
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 154





	If dogs wore pants, how would they wear them?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/gifts).



“They have  _ four _ legs, Ferdinand.”

“But two of them act like arms!”

“Yet, they do not, for a canine walks on all four of these legs and thus would need pants to cover  _ each leg. _ ”

“Would that not look ridiculous? Though? Would it not make more sense for a dog to only wear pants on it’s back le--”

Ferdiand’s back hits the wall of the corridor they walk down, successfully cutting off their argument with a moan as Hubert finds his neck and bites into it. “You are infuriating, Ferdinand von Vestra.”

“Maybe I just do it for a reaction like this?” 

Hubert only scowls against his skin in response as he drags a handful of orange hair out the way to further abuse Ferdinand’s neck, drawing more gasps from his husband as he begins to trail his sweet kisses lower. Ferdinand’s face twists in pleasure as one of Hubert’s white-gloved hands circles around his thigh, gripping too tightly into the muscle and sending another thrill of pleasure up Ferdinand’s spine. 

“Hubert--” he manages to get out as his face rises back up, using his weight to press Ferdinand harder into the wall, squeezing the breath from his chest. “We are in public-”

“Did you not just say you wanted this?” Hubert cuts him off, his hand tightening where it pulls at Ferdinand’s thigh, his breath ghosting his ear when he leans in and presses another kiss; his teeth dragging on the lobe - sucking it then pulling away with a pop.  


The heat from his breath does little to calm Ferdinand’s nerves, in fact it only makes him want more. They had played before, of course, a snog here and there - in meeting rooms or in the gardens; but in a hallway so frequently visited? 

Goddess, he was turning into an adolescent again.

Yet it had been so long. Hubert had only just returned from a rather extensive mission, which had been drawn out for weeks longer than it should have - and on top of that, filing reports, training new soldiers and keeping up with his own fitness left the two of them far too tired each night when they returned to bed. 

“Oh!-” Ferdinand jumps as he feels fingers slide up higher, Hubert’s laugh beside his ear sending more goosebumps trailing down his legs.

“I am going to tear you apart.” His tongue flicks against his ear again, and his hand slowly lets go of the orange curls as he sinks to his knees, “Just you lean there, my darling.” 

His hand is grabbed as Hubert passes them, sinking down, and a kiss is placed to his palm before it’s rested against the crown of Hubert’s head, making Ferdinand’s stomach flutter in anticipation. 

“My love, what if someone sees?” Ferdinand can feel his reluctance cracking as Hubert’s hair slides through his fingers like ink, so silky now that he makes sure to wash it. 

Another kiss is pressed to his thigh in response as Hubert pulls it in closer, nuzzling his face into the material.

*

Hubert presses a second kiss to the material against Ferdinand’s thigh as he tugs it in closer, his whole head full of Ferdinand; what he can do to please Ferdinand, how he can elicit the best moans, the best shivers _ from _ Ferdinand. It had been too long, and a hand around his own cock during a shower was nothing compared to the pleasure they brought each other.

He longed for exactly this. Being on his knees between those beautiful thighs; thick with muscle that could crack his skull open if he so wished. 

Hubert gives Ferdinand’s thighs another tug closer, kissing his way up as Ferdinand stands breathless above him. It was like a wave, the feeling that crashes across him, turning him from a cold blooded murderer into a slave for one man, a slave to Ferdinand’s beck and call. His every desire.

His mind grows foggy as he presses his nose against Ferdinand’s crotch, nuzzling his face into the spot where his thigh meets his sex, filling his mind with everything Ferdinand.

Oh, and the scent. Everything about it was delicious; the musty masculine scent of his husband’s pussy. Hubert would, in a second, trade ever eating again if he could to stay here, where he belongs, between two muscly thighs and his nose buried into Ferdinand’s heat.

“My love-” Ferdinand pries his face away tenderly, his cheeks flushed with red and  _ perfect,  _ “-what if somebody sees?”

“They won’t.” And then he leans back in, pleased with the satisfying pull from Ferdinand’s fist in his hair as he wastes no second in pressing his face against Ferdinand’s crotch. It draws a moan from his husband that is quickly stifled with a palm, and spurs on Hubert to draw more of those incredible sounds from his lips. 

He slides his hand up, hooking his forefinger as he rises it to drag it along Ferdinand’s manhood; feeling the wetness there even through a layer of glove and a layer of material from his pants. But it wasn’t enough and Hubert makes quick work of tugging his glove off with his teeth and hooking a thumb around Ferdinand’s leggings to tug them down his thighs - overcome with the  _ scent  _ but forcing himself to wait until he can hook one of his husbands legs over his shoulders, and pull him in close. 

“You’re beautiful.” His voice is light, like Ferdinand is something precious and not as much of a criminal of war as he is, as he slides his hand against the hair that grows on the underside of his leg and digs his nails into the taut skin. It draws another soft whimper from Ferdinand, and Hubert can see the way his thighs tense and tremble, especially as Hubert draws closer to his heat with his index finger. 

Hubert can feel Ferdinand hold his breath as he finally draws back his underwear and slips his hand in through the pant leg, the faintest noises coming from his lips as Hubert cups him. The wetness soaks through his fingers quickly, viscous and hot as he spreads Ferdinand’s lips, making slow work of sliding his finger up until he feels it rub against his clit. 

Ferdinand’s knees buckle around him as Hubert’s pace picks up, and he finds he has never seen something more stunning than feeling his husband come apart above him. 

“Hubert-” he gasps, fingers tightening in Hubert’s hair and sending waves of pleasure to his own cock, “Goddess you are-- stop  _ teasing _ .” Ferdinand ruts against his hand best he can until Hubert pulls away to tug his underpants down in an eager, clumsy movement, this time coming back in with his mouth - groaning as the taste hits his tongue when he licks a stripe from his hole up to clit. Ferdinand gasps now, open mouthed - he’s like a  _ God  _ \- and forces Hubert’s face in closer with the hands in his hair as Hubert laps up what he can of the taste.

If there was ever something he was made for, it was for eating Ferdinand’s cunt.

*

He’s always been so sensitive, and every shift in Hubert’s movements proves that as they make him quiver and pulse against Hubet’s skilled hands.

He can feel everything. Everything wet and smooth, and everything rough and hard as Hubert’s fingers finally  _ finally  _ join his tongue, one sliding easily inside of him. They don’t even need oil as his slick coats Hubert’s fingers, dripping down his wrist as his digit hooks and drags back out, sending more shudders down Ferdinand’s body. He wishes he could cry out in pleasure but out of fear he will alert someone, all he can do instead is hold onto Hubert’s hair tighter and rut against his face; spread his slick across Hubert’s mouth. 

Watch as Hubert’s own cock - confined in his pants, twitches and hardens each time Ferdinand pulses around his fingers. 

Hubert’s finger curls into a particular spot inside of him as he laps against his clit, causing Ferdinand to whack his head back against the wall as pleasure takes reins on his body, hardly registering the pain as Hubert fucks his finger into that same spot, sucking roughly against his heat wherever he can, burying his nose amongst orange curls. 

“Hubert-” Ferdinand begs wordlessly, thankful as Hubert understands the message given and adds another finger; his thrusts becoming more erratic now. His orgasm grows in the pit of his belly like fire, especially when fingers hook into a bundle of nerves deep inside him and Hubert  _ twists _ his hand just right. 

“I- mmh--” He pulls  _ harder _ against his husband’s hair and his thighs squeeze tighter but he’s finally coming, and he can hardly remember who he is when he does. His orgasm washes over him, and for that moment while his ears ring and his vision flicks it’s the only thing that matters in the world. 

Distantly, part of him feels slightly sorry for how hard his thighs squeeze around Hubert’s face but he thinks that maybe, maybe Hubert likes it. 

Only his own gasps and the slick, wet sounding noise from Hubert’s fingers when he pulls out can be heard; Ferdinand’s shivery little “Goodness--” being added to the mix. Hubert is smirking below him, and leans in even when Ferdinand whines to lick and suck what he can from Ferdinand’s hole as if he is a starving man. 

It’s disgusting, and the sounds are distasteful as Hubert laps at the wetness, holding Ferdinand’s thighs still for he would shudder and pull away from oversensitivity if possible. However, when Hubert is finally satisfied and goes to move - and although his lips and chin are covered in an unsavory amount of his shiny come - Ferdinand is unable to feel as though he is left empty and cold.

But from the look in Hubert’s gaze, and the tender kisses to his thighs, he knows that this is only the start of their night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you diebreado for the beta'ing!!! <3


End file.
